


wishlist

by thingswhat



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, Fan Poetry, GTA AU, M/M, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 16:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3699782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingswhat/pseuds/thingswhat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I want your veins to be full of gasoline / so I can be your spark</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wishlist

 

**wishlist**

 

you turn to me,  
still smiling after your last (terrible) joke,  
two empty glasses in your hands  
and a window full of night sky and glittering lights  
at your back,  
and you ask me,  
‘what do you want?’  
  
I want  
to see the burning city skyline  
reflected in your eyes  
I want your veins to be full of gasoline  
so I can be your spark  
I want to feel your knife-edge smile   
stinging sharp beneath my sternum  
and I want to be the bulls-eye  
for every impact of your   
rat-a-tat laugh  
  
I want  
to brush the dust and soot and ash  
off your stupid fancy clothes  
and then take them all off you  
so I can taste the sweat and gunpowder residue  
on your skin  
I want to smell the fragrance of smoke  
and fuel and exhaust and adrenaline  
in your hair while you’re sleeping,   
crashed and snoring,  
after it’s all gone down  
and I want to smell the fragrance  
of your shampoo and soap  
on the nape of your neck the morning after,  
when you’re all starched sharp-dressed  
and restless,  
your three-moves-ahead mind  
already planning the next thing  
  
I want,  
I want  
so many things  
  
so when you ask me  
what I want,   
empty glasses in hand,  
window full of the city (our city) at your back  
and grin full of possibilities on your face,  
I answer,  
‘just you, babe,  
just you.’

 

(dvad)

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at [thingswhatareawesome](http://thingswhatareawesome.tumblr.com/), though mostly all I do there is reblog and act like a groupie to people who write much better than I do (and whine about needing more ramwood and geoff-centric h/c fic)


End file.
